The Many Strange Adventures of Will and Elizabeth
by Myesyats
Summary: Before they both turned twenty, I'm sure Will and Elizabeth had many adventures, just maybe not as dangerous as the one for the movie. This is about those adventures.
1. Of Volenteering at Old Folk's Homes

The Many Strange Adventures of Will and Elizabeth  
  
A.N. This is my first POTC story, but I hope it`s funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own POTC, Disney does, I don`t own any of the songs,  
the people who wrote them do, and I`m not making any money on this  
whatsoever. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter one, Of Volunteering At Old Folks Homes  
  
"Hi there old peoples!"  
  
The two sixteen year olds, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, had volunteered at an old folks home. Well, actually, they didn`t volunteer, governor Swann made them do it, so they were stuck doing cardio with the seniors.  
  
"Okay then, let`s do ,um, dances today." Will said.  
  
"Dances! I can`t dance, you can`t dance, and they can dance." Elizabeth hissed at him.  
  
"Just follow my lead, okay?" Will hissed back at her, "Now follow me!" He said loudly to the seniors.  
  
Will turned on the music he brought. 'Y.M.C.A.' started playing first.  
  
"Oh you just had to bring this one didn`t you" Elizabeth was not in a good mood at all.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now just stay with me, or I`ll tell everyone about that little milk duds incident."  
  
"Fine"  
  
They both started doing the Y.M.C.A., and the seniors did too, but at a much slower pace than the song itself. After the third repeating of the song, Will started to sing along without noticing.  
  
"It`s fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A., it`s fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A-A."  
  
Elizabeth kicked him. "Can we please do a new song? One that you do not know the words to?"  
  
"Fine" Will put on 'Macho Man'.  
  
"Not one by the village people?"  
  
"Fine" Will put on 'R.O.C.K. in the U.S.A.' on.  
  
"I don`t know how to dance to this one. It`s kind of hard to make a R and a K with your arms."  
  
"Do you want me to put on tango music?"  
  
"You can`t tango with yourself. I`ve tried."  
  
"Fine! You pick"  
  
"I will, Will."  
  
"Bad pun."  
  
"Not intended. Now music. Hmm"  
  
Elizabeth finally decided on the can-can.  
  
"The CAN-CAN!"  
  
"It will be actual cardio."  
  
"No. Nononononononono. No no no n-"  
  
Elizabeth had some duct tape handy, and used it to tape his mouth shut.  
  
"I love you duct tape. Any way, seniors get in a strait line, and do the can-can!"  
  
So they did, including Will, though it was hard to get him to.  
  
"And up, and down, and up, and down! And that's enough of that song, now find a dance partner, and we shall tango!" Elizabeth yelled while she still had power (While Will figures out that it will only hurt around his mouth if he pulls the duct tape off).  
  
Elizabeth got to dance with some very active man in his late sixties, but Will had to dance with some slow , sluggish, almost blind, woman in her nineties, who was so short, Will had to bend over almost all the way to tango with her.  
  
"Mlizabmf!" Will shouted trying to say 'Elizabeth'.  
  
"Yes Will?" Elizabeth said sweetly.  
  
"Mill you peas `et m a `efmrmt `ans partnmr?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mill you peas `et m a `efmrmt `ans partnmr?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nmver mind!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
After tangoing for several minutes, Elizabeth decided to let Will talk again. She ripped the duct tape off very quickly, so he had red all around his mouth.  
  
"OW!" Will yelled,"Did you have to pull it off so fast?"  
  
"If I pulled it off slowly, it would hurt more." Elizabeth said knowingly.  
  
"Well, it wouldn`t make me look like I had lipstick on badly."  
  
"Well, oh well. Just learn to live with these things!"  
  
The seniors had started chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"  
  
So, the youngest people in the old folk's home started to fight. After a minute or two of fighting, Elizabeth had Will in a headlock, and he couldn`t breathe.  
  
"Uncle!" he gasped, "Uncle, uncle!"  
  
"Aw, okay." So she let go of him.  
  
"Now back to cardio!"  
  
"Um, our hour is up, but, the next class will be here soon." The man Elizabeth danced with, whose name was Bob, said.  
  
"We have to do another whole hour!" Will and Elizabeth said with eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Yes, but it won't be bad, this one wasn't, after all. You'll have to do it all day." Bob said calmly.  
  
At that, Will and Elizabeth fainted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A.N. I hope that is as funny as it seemed like when I wrote it. I chose 'Y.M.C.A.' as, I've heard of the Will/Jack slash, so A tribute, though I don't support it. Please read and review, but no flames unless you want me  
to laugh at you, not publicly, but I will laugh at flamers.  
  
That`s all folk's!  
  
Myestats 


	2. Of Cleaning Can be Fun?

The Many Strange Adventures of Will and Elizabeth  
  
A.N. MWAHAHA! I feel like making you all suffer, so I'm not telling you about 'That little milk duds incident'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Disney does, I don't own 'Twist and shout', The Beatles do, and I'm not making any money on this whatsoever. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Chapter two, Of cleaning can be...fun  
  
"Aww, dad! Do we have to?"  
  
Two fourteen-year-olds, who just happened to be our stars, were complaining in front of governor Swann.  
  
"Yes, dear, you do have to, but it's just your room." He said  
  
"You have no idea how big my room is." Elizabeth whispered to Will.  
  
"Honey, just do it."  
  
"Fine dad."  
  
~~A few minutes later in Elizabeth's room~~  
  
"Well, just because dad said that I have to clean my room, doesn't mean that you can't help me, right?" Elizabeth asked Will.  
  
"I suppose so." Will answered.  
  
"You want to make it fun?"  
  
"Sure, but how?"  
  
"Leave that to the magic boom box!"  
  
"The magic boom box?"  
  
"The magic boom box!"  
  
"Okay, let's do it!"  
  
"First, let me bring out, the magic boom box!"  
  
"Okay, I'll watch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elizabeth walked to her closet. She opened it. She got buried under all the stuff in it.  
  
"Mmmf"  
  
"Magical macaroni masters foundation?"  
  
Elizabeth got out from under the huge pile of random stuff.  
  
"Magical macaroni masters foundation?"  
  
"We thought of it last year, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, M.M.M.F."  
  
"Exactly, now, we're supposed to be cleaning, and to do that, we need this, right?"  
  
Will pulled a boom box out of the middle of the pile.  
  
"Yep. Radio or C.D."  
  
"Radio."  
  
"Okay. Let us find a station."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elizabeth turned the magic boom box on, and the first station played something like this:  
  
"I'll, bleepity bleep bleep bleep, you'll bleepity bleep bleep bleep!"  
  
The next station played this:  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKLAHOMA!"  
  
They went through several stations until they got to a classic rock station.  
  
"This'll do." Will said.  
  
They both started cleaning by just picking up clothes and such. They finished that soon, and then they did more regular cleaning things. After that, they did the dusting and that stuff. That's when things started to get odd.  
  
The next song to come on was 'Twist and Shout' by The Beatles.  
  
Will and Elizabeth both knew all the words, so they sang. Kind of. They really couldn't sing. But they still sang.  
  
"Well, shake it up, baby now!" Will sang.  
  
"Shake it baby!" Elizabeth was the echo for this verse.  
  
"Twist and shout!"  
  
"Twist and shout."  
  
"C`mon c`mon c`mon c`mon baby now,"  
  
"Come on baby."  
  
"Come on and work it on out!"  
  
"Work it on out."  
  
For the next verse, Elizabeth sang and Will echoed.  
  
"Well, work it on out, honey!"  
  
"Work it on out!"  
  
"You know you look so good."  
  
"Look so good."  
  
"You know you got me goin' now!"  
  
"Got me goin'!"  
  
"Just like I knew you would!"  
  
"Like I knew you would!"  
  
They switched again. (Switched again.)  
  
"Shake it up baby, now!"  
  
"Shake it up baby!"  
  
"Twist and shout!"  
  
"Twist and shout!"  
  
"C`mon c`mon c`mon c`mon baby, now!"  
  
"Come on baby!"  
  
"Come on and work it all out!"  
  
"Work it all out!"  
  
They sang together this time. (Together this time.)  
  
"You know you twist your little girl! Twist, little girl! You know you twist so fine! Twist so fine! C`mon and twist a little closer, now! Twist a little closer! And let me know that your mine! Know your mine!"  
  
The maids and butlers had been outside Elizabeth's door so they could hear the song, and they couldn't help themselves. They barged in waving their hands above their heads and sang.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Will and Elizabeth were surprised, but they kept singing. (Kept singing!) The maids and butlers and such were the echoes this time. (Echoes this time.)  
  
"Well shake it up baby now!"  
  
"Shake it up baby!"  
  
"Twist and shout!"  
  
"Twist and shout!"  
  
"C`mon c`mon c`mon c`mon baby, now!"  
  
"Come on baby!"  
  
"Come on and work it all out!"  
  
"Work it all out!"  
  
Will and Elizabeth jumped onto her bed and started bouncing on it while singing. (While singing.)  
  
"You know you twist your little girl!"  
  
"Twist, little girl!"  
  
"You know you twist so fine!"  
  
"Twist so fine!"  
  
"C`mon and twist a little closer now1"  
  
"Twist a little closer!"  
  
"And let me know that you're mine!"  
  
"Now you're mine!"  
  
Everybody was singing now.  
  
"Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, now! Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, now! Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, now!"  
  
Governor Swann stormed in after hearing the noise and wondered what was going on, but before he got to was, he stopped and saw that Elizabeth's room was very, very clean, and they were just having some fun.  
  
"Well Elizabeth, how did you do it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just a little help from the magic boom box." She said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A.N. Okay, this one's a lot longer, but hopefully just as funny. I actually thought of the magical macaroni masters foundation, A.K.A. M.M.M.F. I also  
thought of the magic boom box. I do often sing to songs on C.D.s when I  
clean, so I know it works. Now, to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Z: Yes, a slash is a homosexual relationship, so yeah, and it turns out I've found Will/Norrington slash too.  
  
Regi/goonies freak: Yay, you love it.  
  
Bye, Myesyats. 


End file.
